Secrets and Lies
by XxXHearts of love XxX
Summary: PREVIOUSLY NAMED "Life isn't a Set Path, Right?" Life in the streets is hard, Manic learned that the hard way. Growing up to believe this will be his life, will it? And how will he deal if it changes? Secrets and lies, will that be his life? Is it because of a secret, lost but not forgotten Read to find out R&R Thx!
1. Chapter 1

An:** Hey, this plot bunny was hopping in my head so I had to write about it.**

**Summary: It takes a journey for someone to become who they are. This is Manic the Hedgehogs journey to the cool guy he is now.**

**I mean lets face the music here, the enviroment Manic grew up in is rough. So I decided to write about, his life at a young age through the show. I'm going to be choosing what eps to use but, if you have a suggestion send in a review, or a PM.**

**WARNING: 1.) This is T for a REASON! There is swearing and violence, I Promise you I will use a word that rhymes with duck, and others, so if you're not mature enough to read this, please watch the rating.**

* * *

**2.) I don't have an "Editor" of any kind, this is all done by moi, so please excuse my mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter One: Everything has a beginning.

* * *

"Happy birthday little man!" Feral said as he was waking the sleepy, now five-year old, up.

"Don't wanna get up, wanna sleep in." Manic mumbled from his pillow. He always hated getting out of "bed", and it wasn't because he didn't want to wake up. In truth Manic always had nightmare, something horrid he had seen before or something he feared would happen, these nightmares always pushed him to stay in "bed". Why? Because Over half the time five-year old Manic would wet the "bed", and that was so Embarrassing when Ferral's noticed. Luckily for the birthday boy hadn't wet the "bed" that night.

"Come on, gotta show if you've practiced your lessons or not." Ferral's stated.

Slowly Manic got out of his "bed", in truth it was just a bunch of blankets in their sewer. It was an off part of the a sewer, a room that branched out. It looked like an under ground cave that connected to the sewer, although the wall were rusty metal.

"Ok, follow me." Ferral's said as he threw Manic fanny pack and vest at him.

Manic followed his mentor as he put on his daily attire. He had his spiky bracelets on, he never took them off even. Manic loved his bracelets because a guy even cooler and brave than Ferral himself. That guy's name was Wes, nothing special in the name but the person behind definitely was.

After a few more minutes Manic and Ferral finally got out side. Manic ran over to the bench and started tapping his drum sticks in any rhythm that came to his head. He was laied back and cool with his sunglasses on.

"Have you been studying' your lessons, Manic?" Ferral asked from behind.

"Yep." Replied Manic, and it wasn't a lie. Manic had only been practicing the art of theft for a short while, but he really was getting the hang of it and liked it too.

"Well Then..." Ferral didn't finish. Manic already knew it was his Q to show him his handy work.

"One sec." Manic replied, getting a few more hits in on his drum sticks. Manic proceeded to throw his drum sticks in the air, opening his fanny pack they landed right in them. 'Perfect.' Manic thought to himself.

Then he hopped of the bench and went through the performance in his head.

Ferral began to walk and so did Manic. Manic was, if he could say so himself, a great actor, Ferral even agreed, sometimes. So as Manic walked towards Ferral, he made himself seem causal, to show the approaching prey there was nothing to fear. If the prey discovered they had been locked on to, they would pull a struggle, and a messy job. So manic decided to go with the aura of 'I'm just a kid walking home, nothing to fear, just a kid.' Even though none of it was true, it worked every time. Ok, Manic was a kid if you counted his age, but not his intelligence, and his abilities are not of a 'Kids', Manic would talk offence to that.

So as he walked by Ferral he quickly pick pocket his wallet, making sure Ferral didn't feel a thing. But next to his wallet was something else... Manic grabbed them and stashed it all in his fanny pack, noting to look when Ferral wasn't looking. Manic turned around and looked at Ferral, and resisted the ergs to laugh at his acting "skills"

"Oh my!" He began, his voice was full of fake emotion, "Where is my wallet?"

Manic reached into his fanny pack and took the wallet out, and flashed a grin.

"Well done lad, you're a good boy, a wonderful student." Ferral praised Manic "Now as a reward." Ferral began but kept searching his coat.

Manic reached into his fanny pack and pulled out what else was in Ferral's coat, new drum sticks! Hopping onto the bench, Manic began to play them like he did his others.

Ferral turned and gave a chuckle to the small boy.

"Repping* sticks man!" Manic exclaimed, while twrilling them and placing them into his fanny pack. Manic got up and ran and hugged his mentor. "Thanks Ferral." He said.

"Always get the finest my boy." Ferral had replied.

Manic loved it when Ferral called him "My boy.", it made him feel like he could belong somewhere. Manic never knew his parents, according to Ferral his mother had abandoned him at a house that Robotnic had under heavy watch. Ferral said his mother wanted to give him up to Robotnic 'cause she was some crazy follower, but Manic didn't believe that for a second. He believe there was a reason she left him there, like maybe she didn't know it was on a heavy watch? Eteir way Manic knew his mother wouldn't abandon him without a reason, he didn't know why he knew but he just _knew _it.

Manic hopped down from Ferral's should and bounced back on top of the bench. He was practicing rhythms and beats, simple ones, complex ones, he just wanted to play on a true set.

"One day," Ferral began and Manic looked up at him confused "one day I'm going to get a you a real drum set. You here that."

Manic looked at Ferral in disbelief, then decided it was true. From the bench he gave his trade mark smile and said "Thank you Ferral!"

* * *

It was lunch time and Ferral had gome to get lunch, leaving the ever so bord Manic. He hated it when he was left alone, though he wouldn't admit it out loud EVER. Manic wandered around the streets, alone to his thoughts. He hated being alone with his thoughts. Manic knew, as did Ferral, he as a lot smarter than the average five-year old. Manic guessed it was from growing up learning the ways around, but Ferral begged to differ. He would always say how Manic already knew what he was going to teach him. Like he had thought of it before.

Manic walked back up the street, to see if Ferral was back yet, when he saw a women. She was dressed in blue robes, and a hood to cover her face. Manic still saw it, they were staring at each other. The woman was on the verge of tears, while Manic was just curious on why this women was interested in him. He was just a low life thief, nothing important. While from what he could tell, she was beautiful, and had fine clothes on, along with a beautiful jeweled crown.

Manic took a step forward, and she took one back. This women somehow itched the back of Manics mind, like an old memory. 'Who is she?' he thought.

Then she turned and ran away, whispering something that sounded like, "Happy birthday, my baby."

* * *

Manic was laying on some stairs that lead to a town square, the day was practically over. Ferral had told him he could wander around and "Practice" for a little while. Manic had stolen some food and a bit of money, he hadn't felt greedy even though it was his birthday. That's when he heard the scream. It pieced his ears (AN: Hehe pierced his ear, cuz there already pierced) with a sharp pain that one would normally get from a loud sound.

Manic got up and ran toward the sound, and when he saw what was going on he knew. Just because he was five that doesn't mean he didn't already _know things. _There was a lizard man who had backed a cat women into a corner, and he had held of her. Manic froze with fear, the courage he had that made him run here had left him alone with fear.

The man turned his head scoffed, "Little punk," He began "what do you think you are doing here? Huh?" His voice was rough, like the scales that covered his body. There were scare all over him, as if he had been in a battle.

"I-I... " Manic trailed off, fear was consuming him. He cold barely breath!

The lizard hit the women on the head, and she fell to the ground with a scream. The _very_ annoyed lizard walk over to Manic, with a look in his eye that sent shudders all over Manics body. The boy could feel something bad was about to happen. He wanted to run so _so_ bad, but his legs were paralyzed with pure fear. There was no adrenalin running through him, he was just too scared.

The lizard quickened his pace and before he knew was in arms reach of Manic. Pulling his arm back the lizard punch Manic in the gut. Toppling over, Manic tried so hard to breath, but there was no air. The lizard proceeded to kick Manic a few times, each more painful than the last. His kicks were powerful, but a sense of holding back, as if he as still deciding to do this or not. Suddenly Manic was lifted off the ground and hit the wall where the women was once pinned. It felt like hours before the lizard came over to him, but in that time Manic had caught his breath, and was able to move again. But just as Manic started to get up, he was grabbed by the neck and pushed against the wall. The lizard had made his mind up now.

"You sicken me, you little punk!" The lizard growled at him, "So I'm gonna get rid of yah. Yah hear me?"

"P-p-please, D-don't-t." Manic struggled as the air left him, and his body felt heavier and heavier.

Then out of no where a face screamed, "**PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"**

Suddenly, just like he was thrown to the wall, he was let go. He fell to the ground choke and taking in all the sweet air as if it were his last.

The lizard had backed up and turned around, he was looking for the voice. "Who are you?" He yelled, the fear present in his voice.

Just as the question was asked, the man fell over. Blood pooling out from his neck.

Manic looked up, and saw who had spoken.

Wes was home.

* * *

* I think that's what he said... not sure though...

**AN: Soooooo, what did you think? Good? Bad? Needs work? I would love some nummy reviews. **

**So this story will have violence, because the streets have violence in them. What did you think of how I entered that scene in there? (The one from the first ep of the T.V. show)**

**I realized i made Manic kinda... Mature for a five-year old, but that's my point. He HAD to grow up faster there, but keep his childness.**

**Review Review**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ...! My laptop easered a full chapie. I had to rewrite this whole thing!

Any way on with chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Underground T.T

* * *

"W-W-Wes...?" Manic asked as he gasped for air.

"Yes, Mon Voleur*, It is moi." Wes's thick french accent, it was obvious to the barely conscious Manic that Wes was struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

"You're back..." Manic said forcing a smile on his face.

"Oui," Wes began, "I'm going to move you now." Wes took a breath in "And in your current condition it's going to hurt at lot." Wes looked away to hide his face, pure rage building up in him.

"The... Women." Manic said. He wanted Wes to make sure she was alright, before he tended to him.

Wes shook his head, "I'm sorry Mon Voleur, her head was wacked against the was she cracked her skull, looks as if she died instantly. I'm sorry, but we have to hurry, you need medical care _now._" Manic could hear the urgency in his voice, and nodded.

Slowly Wes started to pick up the boys broken body, Manic cried out in pain. Every movement hurt him! Each step that Wes took towards home-made him wince or hiss in pain.

"I am so sorry Manic, I should have gotten here sooner." Wes bowed his head in apology, his cheetah ears bowing down as well. Wes is a strong cheetah nobody picked the pace so he could get him and Manic home to Ferral to tell him what happened.

* * *

Wes had gotten Manic back to their home in a hurry, but it was all a daze of pain to Manic. Wes and Ferral were now addressing all of Manic wounds, they each had a look a furry in their eyes. Manic knew it was his fault, if he hadn't stood up to that lizard they wouldn't be so angry at him. And what was the point? He killed the cat women anyway! All it had done was get Wes and Ferral to worry over him and get angry at him. He was just trouble!

Manic was beginning to feel cold, like the room temperature had dropped a few degrees. But he couldn't be cold, he was sweating. He just kept sweating, and sweating. Where was he again? Home? Or was he still with that lizard? No! The lizard could get to him. Where is he left? Right? Above him? Manic started to flinch and look around the room. Was he here? Manic heard the voices of Wes and Ferral but ignored them, he was too concerned about the lizard. Manics heart was beating, faster and faster and faster. His breathing was getting rapid, he just couldn't get enough air!

Why did Ferral and Wes need to put so many bandages and him? He was fine! Couldn't they just leave him alone! He was trying to wriggle away from them, what if they were working with the lizard man? Manic world was getting dizzy and weird. Distantly he heard Ferral and Wes's worried voices. He felt them put his legs up into the air. What were they doing?

"Manic! You need to calm down!" He heard Wes call. Wes never called him Manic, only "Mon Voleur".

"Come on my boy!" Ferral called, "Wes, he's going into shock!" Ferral yelled, his voice wasn't angry he sounded so worried. Manic had troubled him again...

"You think I haven't noticed!" Wes's voice wasn't angry ether, he was... anxious? Worried? Or was the incredibly brave Wes scared?

"Come on my boy!" Ferral called again, "Hey, do know how proud I am of you? Well I'm very proud. You Manic the hedgehog are my son, even if you don't see it that way. When Alex brought you to me in that basket, I already knew you were my son." Then the great Ferral shed some tears. "I could not be more proud of you as a teacher and as your father."

"F-Ferr-ral?" Manic had tried to say, as he began to calm down. Ferral was proud of him? This news was wonderful to hear! He thought of Manic like a son...

"Hey Mon Voleur, Pop Ferral is not the only one proud of you." Wes had said. "Your are my bravest student, and your heart pure. Just because wr are thief that doesn't mean we are bad, we are just misunderstood. And you have learnt the most important lesson in which I can not teach. To always do the right thing and never back down, my brave thief." Wes said, his smile was so profound even his voice was smiling.

Manic had begun to calm down after hearing all those praising words. Eventually he drifted off into a light sleep. While Wes told Ferral what he had seen and heard.

* * *

Every part of Manic's body ached when he woke up from his rest. He didn't dare move, the fear it would cause him even more pain was too great. Slowly Manic opened his eyes, at first the dull light of his home was blinding. Eventually his eyes adjusted, he blinked away the tears that had formed when he opened his eyes to the light.

"Manic," a voice said "you're finally awake." the voice sounded familiar, it sounded full of relief.

Manic turned his head a saw Ferral sitting there, staring at him. "what...?" Manic had asked. The question lingered in the air for a minute before Ferral said,

"After Wes found you and brought you back here, I was so shocked." Ferral looked away from Manic for a moment then looked back at him. "Listen Manic, you... you went into shock while Wes and I were treating your wounds. You gave us a true scare there Manic." Ferral stopped as if he were thinking back to when Manic was in shock, then he shuddered.

"H...how long...?" Manic asked, letting the question be held in the air.

Ferral looked at the boy, his boy, his _son_, and worried what would happen if he told him. Ferral looked the boy in the eyes and said, "You were attacked by a lizard, and saved by Wes... Five days ago."

Manic took in a sharp breath. Five days? He had been asleep for five whole days? All that had happened five days ago? Manic thought back, the scream of the women that had died moments later, the fury and rage in the lizards eyes, the words his mentors had spoken... Manic blinked, remembering the words. How could they be this proud of him? He couldn't save one innocent women from deaths grasp. Manic couldn't do anything right, all he did was steel small things, bit of money, a meal every now and then, he never took on a big job he was always scared to.

And he said he was proud of Manic?

Suddenly Wes walked into their home, carrying what looked like medicine and food. He looked at Manic and his fuzzy face lit up. "Ah Mon Voleur!" He exclaimed, his goofy old self was kicking in. "Your awake!"

Manic nodded and Ferral said, "Yes, he woke up a few minutes ago."

"Ah, still feeling a little tired then?" Manic nodded in response.

Honestly Manic was glad Wes wasn't in a scary mood, such as yesterdays. In the time Manic had known Wes, really it was since he could remember, he had learnt Wes would do anything to take care of the ones he cares about. If someone was in danger, Wes would go to the ends of the Universe to save them and Manic didn't doubt it for a second. There were multiple scars covering his body, they him looked older than he truly was, really he was only 24. Theres scars also made people fear him, they could tell the battles he had won. Most people feared, but if are on his good side he's a complete goof, clutz and most of the time an idiot.

"I got some medicine, and bandages, and food, and I think, don't trust me here, breath freshener." Wes had said, seriously looking at the "breath freshener" in question.

"Good," Ferral stated, "I can smell your bad breath from here. Can't you Manic?"

Manic let out a giggle from Ferral's teasing, "Yah, seriously dude, use it now."

"Pop Ferral! Manic!" Wes exclaimed. "You to are so mean..."

The rest of the day was spent with teasing, jokes, and laughter. Manic had noticed the only times Ferral and Wes talked about the recent events, was when they were tending to Manic injuries. Turns out he had one broken rib and lots of bruises, he was in better shape than he had thought he was going to be in.

* * *

It had been a week since Manic had woken up from his attack. The day after he woke up Ferral and Wes had asked him how he encountered the lizard. Manic was ashamed as he talked, he was ashamed how he couldn't get to her in time, or how he was too sacred to even move. Ferral and Wes told him it wasn't his fault, he was very brave to go over there in the first place as foolish as it was and he was only a child.

Still Manic knew he had to do something, he hated feeling this useless. All five years of his life he felt he was born for something very important. That he had a destiny, and he wouldn't be stuck in this nightmare forever. Manic felt we was going to make changes in this horrible world when he was older, or was that just a foolish boys dream?

As of now Manic was alone in his "Bed", Wes and Ferral had left to get some food, leaving Manic alone to his thoughts. Latly Manic had thought how useless he was, the women had died because he couldn't do anything, Ferral and Wes rarely brought him into the said they were proud, but were they really? Manic felt he needed to prove himself, to show them he was something to be proud of.

Then he knew what he had to do.

"Manic," Wes's voice called "were back~"

Manic turned his head to the door and smiled, a false smile. "What took so long?" Manic then struggled to sit up.

When Wes saw Manic struggled to sit up, he put down what he was carrying and helped Manic. Manic sighed, now he was troubling Wes, he couldn't do anything.

"What's wrong?" Ferral asked as he placed his stuff on the table, as Wes had.

"Nothing." Manic lied, but inside Manic was at war. He knew what to do, he was just battling to get the courage to ask.

"Come on Manic, I've known you since you were a baby, I can tell when somthing is up with yah." Ferral stated.

"Mhm," Wes agreed, "I have known you since then too. Believe it or not I know when something is going on in that strange little noggin' of yours."

Manic knew he had to ask, there was no question about it. Even though he knew this, he was struggling to do it anyway.

"I've been... Thinking and uh..." Manic began, he was shifting from side to side uncomfortably. "well I know I am still like uh young... But I was thinking that I could..." Manic stopped, he just couldn't do it.

"Come dude, what's wrong?" Wes asked.

Looking Wes and Ferral in the eyes manic then continued to say what he had debated for days. "I think I should join the mouse patrol."

* * *

AN: The mouse patrol watch mentioned in ep 3 when they break into robutnics place. So yeah I went back and edited this chapter, and chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey look another speedy update. Yah I write these fast because I study for finals for two hours then take a nice 30-45 min brake to write. Hehe I'm such a procrastanator. Don't tell me parents...LOLz**

**So here is a chapie three... hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do stealing waffles. (To discover the joke about waffles please read all of this chapter...)**

**I don't own Sonic Underground. Cuz if I did it would have never been cancelled!**

* * *

"The Mouse Patrol?" Ferral asked after what felt like hours of silence to Manic.

Manic nodded looking down, it almost felt like a mistake to tell them.

"Why would you want to join the mouse patrol?" Wes asked.

Now Wes was a big brother to Manic, he tould him everything. Now Manic couldn't say a word to his "Brother", he just looked at him. Manic knew he would have to tell them, if not the truth something good enough at least. So Manic looked right into Wes's eyes and began the lie, putting his acting skills to the test.

"Yah, 'cause it's better than sitting' round here yah know? I sit around all day practicing, why not see if I really am a good thief?" Manic looked into Wes's eyes, then Ferrals and put on a face neither of them ever could resist.

"Well, I don't know..." Ferral dragged on.

"Why not? He does just sit here while your working, or looking after the other kids. Right?" Wes asked Ferral.

Ah, the other kids. From time to time Manic would forget that Ferral helped run an orphanage. It was filled with kids that's home had been destroyed by robotnik, although Manic knew there were other kids in the Ferral and Wes didn't talk about...

"Give me some time to think about this." Ferral said.

"Oh, come on I knew a patrol group that will be perfect for him." Wes pleaded for Manic, while Manic nodded backing him up.

"Yes, but Manic your only five years old. You do understand this right?" Ferral asked.

Manic nodded in response and looked down, the feeling of defeat starting to take over.

"So why would a five-year old really want to do something so dangerous?" Ferral asked, suspicious of Manics truth intentions.

"Like I s-said," Manic stuttered, "I'm just bord here all day..." Manic dragged off, he knew Ferral and Wes would figure the truth out now.

"Manic..." Wes started but Ferral cut him off.

"Manic, my boy, I'll let you go into the Mouse Patrol." Manic's face lit up, "But," Ferral continued, "You have to promise me one thing, ok?" Ferral asked

"Yah!" Manic agreed excitedly.

"Ok, promise me that you won't over do it?"

"What are you talking' 'bout Ferral? It's me!" Manic said confidently.

* * *

A month had passed since Ferral had agreed to let Manic join the Mouse Patrol, and Manic was healing at a fast rate. Wes had guessed he would be ready in a few days even, this excited Manic. Still there was a feeling a nervousness for the boy.

"How yah feeling?" Wes asked in his goofy ol' self.

"Just a little sore, but ready for action!" Manic hopped up full of his old self's energy.

"Woo Hoo! Let's go get some practice in!" Wes yelled, then crouched down to Manic and whispered, "This way you can show off how good you are, yah know before you join the Mouse Patrol."

"Okay!" Manic whispered back to Wes.

In truth he was feeling a lot better, physically, but mentally he was still in turmoil. The past month and a half Wes and Ferral had to take extra care of him, he was continuing to be useless.

"Hey, Mon Voleur, you ok?" Manic heard a voice ask, looking up he saw it was Wes. Manic must have really been spacing out...

"Mhm, lets go!" Manic said, putting in a happy face.

Nodding Wes led Manic out of the sewer and into the upper world, where all the money was. But just because they were thief's, that doesn't all they thought about was money. If they thought about money, it was only to help them or others. They were not bad people.

Of course there were a lot of people that didn't see it that way. Most of the people of Robotropolis see all the thief's as pests, unwanted or un needed people. If a noble of someone very close to Robotnik found a thief, then the thief would be sent straight to the Robotasizer.

"Oooh~," Wes called out dragging Manic from his thoughts, "Looky here Mon Voleur, there's some nice pray here."

Manic looked over to who Wes was talking about, it was a middle-aged noble women. She was in noble dress, had jewelry of all sorts, just what was she doing here? This wasn't her town at all, she should know this is a place where she could get robbed.

"Well go on then." Wes insisted.

Manic nodded and walked forward toward his victim, but this wasn't and ordinary victim, no. This was a test to see if Manic was ready or not for the Mouse Patrol. A week ago Manic over heard Ferral and Wes discuss this.

Manic began to whistle, make himself look innocent and such, and looked at the women. She had a pearl necklace on, and easy grab, and had a hand bag, and easy snatch and run.

Manic walked over to the woman, and put on the face of a small lost child. He tugged on her dress and she jumped up in the air and squealed.

Manic noticed she wasn't actually freighted, it seemed like an act.

"'Excuse me miss..." Manic said weakly.

"Oh my, what's wrong little boy?" She looked down and asked.

"Have you seen my mommy and daddy?" Manic asked, but he was sure quiet enough so the women had to bend down to hear him.

She was on her knees, very un noble like Manic noted, and responded, "No, I'm sorry sweet. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Manic nodded, he lifted his arm up to her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, he was distracting her with his "Child Look" as Wes dubbed it. Slowly he unhooked her necklace, and slipped it into his fanny pack.

"What is it sweet? What can I do?" She asked.

Manic snatched her purse and yelled as he ran "Drop the act, you ain't no noble woman!"

Manic ran back to Wes and asked, "Is that what you call a test?"

Wes smirked and responded, "I told Pop Ferral that be to easy, but does he ever listen?"

Manic laughed and started to walk home when Wes stopped him.

"Hold it," He commanded, "Now you know it was a test you have to give that stuff back."

Manic scoffed, "As if." He said then walked away.

* * *

"Great job My Boy!" Ferral called out to Manic when he heard the news.

"Thanks Ferral!" Manic called out.

"So looks like you will be able to join the Mouse Patrol tomorrow." Ferral said with a smile.

For the first time in what felt like years, Manic was feeling happy. Now he could help people! True the Mouse Patrol was small, but it was just a start. In the Mouse Patrol he would steal food and money, but only small things at first. It was set up for the younger thief's to learn at a young age, but most of the time that age was eight not five. Manic knew he could do lots by being in the Mouse Patrol, he just knew he was desisted for something big.

"Congrats Mon Voleur, you can play with the big kids!" Wes teased Manic.

Manic was too happy to throw a fit with Wes, this was a big moment for him. And as soon as he ate dinner Manic rushed to bed, dreaming of his future.

Only the dream quickly became a nightmare...

* * *

There was blood, it was _everywhere. _ Only Manic didn't feel as though he was bleeding. Looking around he saw the dead body of a wolf child. The dead wolf's eyes still wide with fear screaming '_RUN'. _So Manic got up to run away, but there was someone in his way. Wes.

Gladdnes poured into Manic, then left just as fast. Wes was covered in cuts and burns.

"Go!" Wes yelled at Manic, "Get out while you still can! And don't you dare look back!"

Manic nodded, and ran away.

Leaving Wes alone in the dark.

* * *

Manic woke up with a jolt, like electricity had gone through him. He looked around and saw Ferral sleeping like a log.

Wes. Wes. Wes!

Was all that was going through Manic mind as he got up and searched. He left their Home" in the sewer, and walked down in. Just like in the nightmare, he ran into somebody. Wes. He was ok. Looking up he saw Wes had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Mon Voluer?" Wes asked him, seeing how frightened he was.

"N-nothing." Manic lied. "I was t-taking a walk."

"Liar," Wes pointed out, "you're nervous for the Mouse Patrol. Right?" Wes inquired.

"Yah." Manic relaxed into this lie, knowing it was the only way out of telling the truth.

"Come on, let's go wake that log named Pop Ferral up." Wes said, and began walking back to their "Home".

"Oh come on dude," Manic whined, "You know as well as me that nothing can wake Ferral up."

"Except..." Wes began.

"Stolen Waffles!" Wes and Manic cheered at the same time.

Yah, things were looking better.

* * *

**AN: Aww... I'm done already? Have no fear, that was only short cuz I wanted to update cuz the next few days I'll be taking final... EW!**

**So please R&R like always. Also to peeps that want to know a little more bout the Mouse Patrol look up "Sonic Under ground episode 3"**

**That ep is where Manic talks a little about the Mouse Patrol, and the thief's guild.**

**But you dont have to watch it, cuz next chappie all will be explained!**

**Oh screw this... here's a little more of the chappie, cuz i am just so nice.**

* * *

Just as planned, Ferral woke up to the smell of stolen waffles. Manic guesses that being a thief for so long, he learnt there was a different smell in stolen things and not stolen things...? It didn't make any sense to Manic, Wes was even more baffled. When Ferral took care of him when he was young he would complain that the waffles smelled bad if there weren't stolen.

Ferral was Ferral. And the boys loved their "Pops" not matter how weird he was, or is even.

* * *

**AN: Ok finally done... Just thought bout that little thing about the waffles would be cute and funny.**


End file.
